


Best.  New Year.  Ever.

by beccaelizabeth



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-01
Updated: 2006-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaelizabeth/pseuds/beccaelizabeth





	Best.  New Year.  Ever.

Best. New Year. Ever.  
The Immortal throws the best parties. Of course.   
The Arilshanar demon prince accepted the invitation, so it got kind of loud, but we totally vanquished him.  
The Immortal and Buffy kissed at midnight. I didn't see them after that.  
I feel kind of funny about that, but Buffy still seems happy. She's dating the coolest guy in the world.   
And I'm his best friend.   
They haven't figured it out yet. Hope they never do. Friends being dead really sucks. But J being Immortal is the best thing ever.


End file.
